Little Bag of Cookies
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: Clemont comforts an upset Serena.


_**Oopsie~ Totally meant to post this months ago when I posted it on tumblr haha! So Yeah, this written back before XY really started off/Serena found a goal and such. I hope you still enjoy it c:**_

 **Okay, so sorry if anyone is OOC. First time writing Serena and Clemont, also I am not purposely bashing Amourshipping and I hope it doesn't come out as me doing that. I just prefer Poke and Geekchic~ Set in…really no specific time in the anime right now in Lumiose City.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Light humming filled the otherwise quiet air of the kitchen. A honey blonde trainer sat on the counter, legs swinging to and fro as she waited for her treats to finish baking. This would be her best batch of cookies yet! As they should be as most were going to be for the boy she was going to confess to. Sure he would have liked anything she made but she wanted them to be the very best for the occasion. Yes, that's right, Serena Paschall was going to finally tell Ash Ketchum she liked him…more than a friend so he'd know it was a different like.

A ding filled the air and she hopped off the counter, grabbing her oven mitts. Taking out the pokemon shaped cookies, Serena smiled wide and placed them on the cooling rack. They were perfect. She let them cool off as she grabbed a plate and a small bag. She place a portion of the batch on the plate for Bonnie and Clemont, not wanting them to feel left out, and then put the rest in the bag, tying it off with a red ribbon.

Grinning she spun around and clapped at herself, it was perfect~! Taking her apron off and making sure she was presentable, no flour or batter anywhere, she grabbed her hat and the bag of cookies and made her way out of the gyms kitchen.

Taking a quick look at the battle field as she passed she saw Bonnie playing with all her brothers Pokemon and Fenniken. Serene giggled lightly, Bonnie was such a cute girl, and then continued on her way.

Exiting the Lumiose City Gym, the beginning trainer looked around for the black haired boy. She knew he had to be around somewhere as he said he was going to be waiting outside for an old friend. Serena wondered briefly who it could be, especially since they were coming all the way to Kalos but the thought quickly left her head as she spotted the Kanto trainer. Blue eyes twinkled excitedly as she grinned again, just watching him for a moment as he looked around, Pikachu on his shoulder as always.

Taking a deep breath, Serena steeled herself ready to go talk to him. She stood tall, clutched the bag in her hand and started toward him, his name on her lips…

"Ash!"

She stopped as another female voice called out his name first and she watched as a red haired girl came running at Ash. She watched as he smiled brightly and caught her, spinning her around in his arms. She watched as he set her down, not letting her go as Pikachu jumped into her arms and she hugged the little Electric Mouse. She saw the look in his eyes as he gazed at this other girl as she loved his prized Pokemon. She saw the way they looked at each other when their eyes met. She…She…couldn't watch anymore.

Her eyes started to sting as she backed away and as she turned to run away, the tears flowed.

 **~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

Serena sat on the edge of the fountain in Bleu Plaza, face buried in her hands as she cried, the bag of useless cookies beside her. She'd been so stupid! Of course he might have had someone! It had been years since they saw each other and he hadn't even remembered her when they had met again. Still…she was sure her heart was broken.

Sobbing harder as she thought of all the work that went into today, Serena couldn't bear to look at the innocent bag next to her. She had made to sure to use the freshest ingredients, going to the store the moment it opened and calling her mother for one of her recipes. She had even gone to the salon for a little makeover. A trim of her hair, a manicure, and some light make-up….All for nothing. She was so lost in her despair she didn't notice someone walking up to her slowly.

"Serena?"

She sat up quickly, blue eyes wide, tears streaming down her face to see her other traveling companion, the gym leader of the city they were currently in, Clemont Liscio. He was standing just a few yards away, head tilted slightly, allowing the sun the catch his frames. Bags of what looked like fruit and invention parts in his arms.

"Are…Are you okay?"

"I..um…." Her lips trembled and she ducked her head back down, allowing the brim of her hat to hide her face as she clenched her hands in her skirt, "I-it's nothing. I-I-I'm fine."

Clemont watched her as she turned away, tears dripping down her face as she tried to fight them and not cry in front of him. He shuffled over and placed his bags down before sitting next to her. She clearly wasn't fine.

"Serena…We-we're friends. You can tell me." The gym leader said, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a girl crying, Bonnie was testament to that, and luckily from having to deal with a little sister he was…sort of use to dealing with it. Though this would be the first time he comforted a girl who wasn't his sister.

Serena sniffed and tried to hold back her tears, "I-I-I-" She couldn't do it. "I'm such an idiot, Clemont!" She sobbed loudly, face going back into her hands.

"What? No! You could never be an idiot!" He said quickly, surprising himself when he didn't stutter, "Why…do you think you're an idiot?"

"He…He has a girlfriend!" She said into her hands, trying to muffle her cries.

Clemont sat there for a moment before realizing the 'He' was Ash. "A-Ash? Has a girlfriend? How…how do you know?"

"I saw them." Serene chocked out, crying harder as she replayed what she saw in her head and after trying so hard to forget. "Th-the f-friend he was waiting f-for…I-it's a girl and they're t-t-together!"

He just…couldn't believe that. Ash with a girlfriend? After he never seemed to notice Serena's affection? The lemon yellow haired boy just couldn't wrap his head around that. "That…doesn't mean they're together…"

"It does though!" Serena cried, lifting her head up to stare at the boy, "I _saw_ them, Clemont! I saw him twirl her around! I saw how he didn't let her go after that! I _saw the way they looked at each other!"_ Her face crumpled and her sobs came harder.

Clemont was shocked. She was so upset, so broken, so…not Serena. This wasn't the girl he had traveled around with. This wasn't the girl he saw everyday grow a little more into a better trainer. This wasn't….the beautiful, confident girl he got Villions in the stomach for. He may not have been experience with girls besides his little sister but he knew the feelings he had been getting around Serena were more than friendship. And seeing her so heartbroken made his own heart break a little.

Slowly reaching for her, he gently brought her into his arms and began to rub between her shoulder blades. His heart was beating quickly from holding her so and he hoped in her distress she wouldn't notice but he always held Bonnie like this when she was upset and he hoped it worked for Serena.

"Shh…Shh…I-It'll be alright. Just calm down or you'll dehydrate yourself."

Serena was shocked when she felt herself being hugged by Clemont, he was usually so shy, but then she really didn't care at the moment and she clutched at his jumpsuit as she cried, trying to heed his words and stop.

Clemont hugged Serena close, trying to fight off the happy feeling of having her in his arms when she was so distraught, and rubbed her back more. "I…I really don't know much about…how you're feeling right now," But he did, didn't he? Ever since he realized he had been feeling romantically inclined with the girl it hurt a little more each time she pined over Ash. "But…" But what? He really didn't know what to say. He knew from dealing with Bonnie to be careful of what he said as to not upset her more. "But…it'll be okay."

Serena sniffed and looked up at Clemont with red and puffy eyes, "How? How will it be okay, Clemont?"

Clemont gulped and hope he wouldn't say the wrong thing as he cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear, "I-I know it hurts now. And…And might for a while but…but one day you…well I guess it won't hurt as much and you won't feel so sad."

The girl watched him for a moment wondering just where that had came from and from the usually awkward boy holding her at that. She sniffed and decided to ask about it later as she laid her head back on his shoulder, "A-Are you sure…?"

"Yeah…" He breathed, "Yeah, I'm sure."

They sat in silence then, Clemont still rubbing her back, the only sounds coming from the fountain and Serena as she sniffed a few more times. She then leaned away and wiped at her face, "Oh…Look at me. I'm such a mess."

Clemont grabbed one of her hands and gave it a squeeze, "No…Y-You could…never be a mess…" A light blush had overcame his cheeks before he reached into his jumpsuit and pulled out a handkerchief, "Here."

Serena looked at the handkerchief before taking it, smiling shyly at him before wiping at her face, "Thank you…"

"Of course."

Once done, the Fenniken trainer expelled a shaky breath, " I'm…I'm pretty stupid for crying over him, aren't I?"

"No." Clemont said, shaking his head, "You…obviously had very strong feelings for him for a while, it's very understandable that you would be upset over finding out…what you did." He decided not to mention it so she wouldn't start crying again.

"I guess…."

"Really. You shouldn't be upset over feeling what you did-do! I-I know I'm not very experienced with something like this but it's natural to feel sad and upset and even mad when finding out someone you like…likes someone else. Please don't beat yourself up over something like this, Serena."

She blinked and then smiled very softly, "Alright. I'll…I'll try."

Clemont nodded and then glanced around, "Um…so…Uh…" Oh great, what did he do now?

Serena giggled to herself as Clemont went back into the awkward boy she'd come to know before standing up and offering her hand to him. He blinked at her for a moment before blushing lightly and taking it, standing up to join her. They stood there for a moment, holding hands, and before Clemont could pull away Serena surprised him by hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Clemont." She said into his shoulder.

"Oh…uh…" He slowly let his arms go around her and return the hug, "You're welcome."

She looked at him and gave him a still slightly watery smile, "Really."

He nodded, and resisted the very sudden urge to kiss her before placing a hand on her cheek again, "You're really welcome. And…please don't cry anymore. I-It doesn't suit you."

Serena blinked before giving him a real smile, "Alright."

They separated then but kept their hands intertwined without realizing it. "So..um…What…do you want to do now?"

"Oh..well…" Serena thought for a moment, "I….I don't really want to go back just yet…"

The blonde boy nodded and looked around the small plaza, it was empty but for the two of them and he was grateful no one else saw Serena when she had been so upset. "Well…" He began slowly, "We should really go get you something to drink. To rehydrate you after all that crying."

"Alright." She then noticed their hands and slowly took hers away, tucking her arms behind her back.

Clemont blushed, having just noticed they had been holding hands as she took hers away and gulped before leaning over to pick up his bags. Serena rocked back and forth on her feet before approaching the Electric type leader and slowly leaning up before lightly kissing his cheek.

"One last thank you."

A bright red blush overcame Clemont's face and he began to stutter and mumbled, "R-Right! A drink! Let's go!" And he started to stiffly walk out of the plaza.

Giggling at his actions, Serena followed, actually feeling better than she had been. Clemont was right, it would take time but she would feel better. And she hadn't noticed that she left the little bag of cookies on the edge of the fountain, just like her feelings for the Pallet Town trainer.

 **~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

 **Ta-dah? Ending's a little off to me but I hope you all liked it. Geekchic really is cute a cute pairing~ ….Lame title is lame, I'm sorry.**


End file.
